Ten Forward
If you are looking for Memory Alpha's discussion page, see Memory Alpha:Ten Forward Ten Forward is a lounge and recreation facility located on Deck 10, section 1 of a ''Galaxy'' class starship. (TNG: "Power Play") Ten Forward has much the same function as a mess hall on smaller starships. Functions Ten Forward is situated on deck ten at the extreme forward end of the saucer section and is designed with several large windows, which offer a spectacular view of space ahead of the vessel. The room is accessed by two doors, on the port and starboard sides at the rear of the room. The location serves as the social center of the ship and is equipped with a number of recreational activities such as three-dimensional chess, Terrace and Strategema, tables and seating, and a bar which serves several alcoholic and syntheholic beverages. Two replicator terminals behind the bar are able to produce other food and drinks. (TNG: "The Child") There is also a dedicated wait staff which serve patrons both at the bar and at the tables. They are generally civilian members of the crew and wear uniforms with a green color palette. (TNG: "Lower Decks") Ten Forward can also be used for many official shipboard functions, such as weddings (TNG: "Data's Day", "Cost of Living"), diplomatic gatherings (TNG: "The Price", "Ménage à Troi", "Liaisons", "Dark Page", "Journey's End"), the change of command ceremony (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I"), birthday and other parties for individual ship personnel (TNG: "Future Imperfect", "Preemptive Strike"), concerts (TNG: "Sarek", "In Theory", "Lessons", "Second Chances", "Inheritance"), poetry readings ("Schisms"), and funerals. (TNG: "The Next Phase") Children are not usually allowed in Ten Forward unless accompanied by an adult. (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") :Geordi La Forge was seen talking to a boy in Ten Forward in TNG: "Sarek". In case of low-power or emergency situations, Ten Forward is a designated emergency environmental support shelter. (TNG: "Night Terrors", "Disaster") USS ''Enterprise-D On the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], the Ten Forward Lounge was hosted by the El-Aurian Guinan, who came aboard the ship in 2365. (TNG: "The Child") Guinan kept a variety of non-syntheholic drinks in Ten Forward, including a bottle of Aldebaran whiskey given to her by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG: "Relics") There was a large fiber-optic mural behind the bar aboard the Enterprise, which represented the Milky Way Galaxy seen from an oblique angle. :The mural was designed by Rick Sternbach. Ten Forward hosted a reception shortly following Captain Picard's arrival in 2364. Counselor Deanna Troi introduced the captain to the senior officers at that time. (TNG: "All Good Things...") When Wesley Crusher inadvertently released a breed of sentient nanites aboard the Enterprise in 2366, Ten Forward was one of the locations where he set up traps in an attempt to contain the machines. (TNG: "Evolution") Lieutenant Commander Data believed spending time in Ten Forward observing human social interaction would be beneficial for his android "offspring", called Lal. She worked there for a brief period, under the supervision of Guinan. (TNG: "The Offspring") When Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan visited the Enterprise in 2366, side effects from Bendii Syndrome began to project negative emotions on the Enterprise crew. Ten Forward became the site of a brawl, injuring several crewmembers. (TNG: "Sarek") There was more violence in Ten Forward in late 2367, after REM sleep-deprived crewmembers began to draft conspiracy theories about the Enterprise's inability to escape the Tyken's Rift. Guinan was able to defuse the situation, thanks to a weapon she had acquired on Makus III. (TNG: "Night Terrors") In 2367, Chief Miles O'Brien wed Keiko Ishikawa in Ten Forward. (TNG: "Data's Day") Ten Forward also became the birthplace of their first child one year later, in 2368. The Enterprise had been struck by a quantum filament, disabling most ship's systems and cutting Ten Forward off from sickbay. Keiko was in Ten Forward at the time, and assisted Lieutenant Worf in treating injured survivors. She subsequently entered labor, and Worf acted as midwife during the delivery. (TNG: "Disaster") While investigating the disappearance of the [[USS Essex|USS Essex]] at Mab-Bu VI in 2368, Counselor Troi, Commander Data, and Chief O'Brien were inhabited by the noncoporeal Ux-Mal criminals. They attacked the bridge crew and then stormed Ten Forward, taking several hostages and injuring several crewmembers. Attempts by Enterprise crew to force the entities from the officers failed, and the hostages were finally freed when Captain Picard deceived the criminals into believing he would transport the rest of the spirits aboard. (TNG: "Power Play") Ten Forward was chosen by Ambassador Lwaxana Troi for her wedding to Minister Campio in 2368. Although Captain Picard was initially irritated that the ambassador believed she could use the Enterprise at her disposal, his demeanor changed when he learned he would be acting as father of the bride. The wedding was later cancelled when Troi offended the minister's strict protocol requirements by arriving at the wedding in the nude, in traditional Betazoid fashion. (TNG: "Cost of Living") After it was believed Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge and Ensign Ro Laren had been killed in a transporter accident during a rescue mission to a damaged Romulan science vessel in 2368, Commander Data planned a memorial service for the two officers which was held in Ten Forward. The service was non-traditional and was upbeat instead of mournful and solemn, which was met with approval by the Enterprise crew. Ro and La Forge had actually been "phased" due to chroniton exposure from an experimental interphase generator. They were able to create a sufficiently large chroniton field in Ten Forward, requiring a heavy anyon sweep to eliminate them. The anyon field temporarily rephased Ro and La Forge so Picard and Data could see them, leading Data to initiate a high powered anyon sweep which completely returned the pair to normal phase. (TNG: "The Next Phase") Captain Picard transferred command of the Enterprise to Captain Edward Jellico during a ceremony in Ten Forward in 2369. (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I") Ten Forward was the last area of the ship to be decontaminated during the baryon sweep in 2369. Picard and the terrorists attempting to steal trilithium resin from the Enterprise went to Ten Forward to await pickup by a small vessel. Picard narrowly escaped death, as the baryon sweep was discontinued mere meters from the edge of the windows. (TNG: "Starship Mine") Thomas Riker's description of Ten Forward in a romantic clue to Deanna Troi was "What the future holds, no one can know, but forward we look, and forward we go." (TNG: "Second Chances") In 2370, the matter in Ten Forward was partially transformed into a D'Arsay temple due to the effects of the D'Arsay archive. (TNG: "Masks") People * Guinan * Ben * Unnamed Ten Forward personnel Alternate timelines and realities In an alternate version of 2366 created when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] disappeared from the year 2344, Ten Forward was suitably altered to befit the military nature of the new timeline. Luxuries were limited, the civilian wait staff was gone, and crewmembers were often forced to consume TKL rations since replicator power was generally diverted to the defensive systems. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Ten Forward was still aboard the refit USS Enterprise-D of the anti-time future experienced by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. It had been slightly altered, with a new piece of artwork replacing the Milky Way mural. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Ten Forward was a focal point in the dreams experienced by Data in early 2370, influenced by the interphase parasites. (TNG: "Phantasms") Background Information Ten Forward was introduced for TNG: "The Child", the first episode of the second season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, although TNG: "All Good Things..." establishes that it was an unseen part of the ship until then. It was designed by production designer Herman Zimmerman, and was the last set he supervised before moving on to work on Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. The doors of Ten Forward were originally seen as part of Starfleet Command in TNG: "Conspiracy". The set was redressed to serve as a concert hall in TNG: "Sarek" and a theatre in TNG: "The Nth Degree" and "Frame of Mind". It was also heavily redressed to represent the office of the Federation Council President in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. After filming on Star Trek Generations was completed, the set was refurbished to become the mess hall of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] on Star Trek: Voyager. Its windows were flipped upside down and used in the captain's ready room and briefing room. A corner portion of the set was rebuilt for a brief scene during the first act of ENT: "These Are the Voyages...", integrated via computer with a clip of the rest of the set from the TNG episode "Ménage à Troi". It has been suggested by Star Trek: The Magazine, amongst other sources, that the banquet area seen aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] during the beginning of Star Trek: Insurrection is that ship's Ten Forward. Although the room was on Deck 10, there was no dialogue or signage which explicitly identified it as Ten Forward. Also, there is no evidence to suggest that Ten Forward was a feature of every Galaxy class starship. It may have been unique to the Enterprise-D, although all Galaxy class ships seen possess the distinctive window arrangement of Ten Forward at the bows of their saucer sections. Outside of canon information, some novels and comics have referred to this area on other Galaxy class starships. The USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) has a Deck 10 bar area, but it is referred to as the "Team Room" by the crew in the Star Trek: New Frontier stories of Peter David. The [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]] has a Deck 10 lounge identical to ten-forward, but the crew refer to it as "Shuttlebay Four" according to "The Return", a novel by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens). de:Zehn Vorne Category:Starship sections